battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M18 Claymore
The M18A1 Claymore is an anti-personnel mine that was developed for the US Military by Norman A. MacLeod in 1956. Its design stems from World War II, when two scientists, a German and a Hungarian, discovered the effect that an explosion can be directed by a heavy steel plate in which they would name it the Misznay-Schardin effect after themselves. Since the Vietnam War, many nations have either made or copied their own version of the Claymore, with 17 nations using the mine or one based from it. The mine has been featured in Battlefield Vietnam, Battlefield 2, Battlefield Play4Free, Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4; with an advanced variant, called simply the APM, featured in Battlefield 2142. Battlefield Vietnam The Claymore is featured in Battlefield Vietnam, issued to the US Army and USMC Engineer Kit. It can be incredibly useful to defend a flag from capture if placed in a good spot, or to defend a choke point that enemies will travel through. Aside from detonation through proximity, the claymore can also be manually detonated. Although the limit of Claymores a player could carry was 5 in the early versions of the game, as well as Battlefield Vietnam: Redux, in the 1.2 patch, the Claymore was added to all American/ARVN scout kits, and the count for both the Scout kits and Engineer kits was reduced to 2. Battlefield 2 The Claymore is featured in Battlefield 2, is issued to the Sniper Kit for the USMC, MEC and the PLA. It is useful as a safeguard for when the player is sitting in a good spot for sniping as it can protect the player from enemies trying to sneak up on them from behind to take them out. The Claymore is unable to be destroyed by gunfire or grenade, making it a deadly asset. The only thing that can get rid of a Claymore is getting set off by an enemy, or if the player places a third, canceling the first one. Battlefield Play4Free The Claymore is a gadget featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Recon kit. It is very effective in defending flanking routes against infantry and can be obtained via training customization, acquiring the Claymore option. A single player can have a maximum of 5 Claymores. Claymores can also be countered by obtaining the Avoid Trip-Wire training, which delays their detonation by a couple of seconds. Ranks #Allows a single Claymore to be equipped and used. #Increases the amount of Claymore carried to 2. #Increases the amount of Claymore carried to 3. #Increases the amount of Claymore carried to 4. #Increases the amount of Claymore carried to 5. Gallery BFP4F Claymore Render.png|A render of the Claymore in Play4Free BFP4F Claymore Render Center.png|A "Center-line view" of the Claymore in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Back.png|A back side view of the Claymore in Play4Free Battlefield 3 The M18 Claymore is an unlockable explosive for the Support kit. Players can deploy up to two mines at a time, regardless of how many they can carry. A special minimap icon identifies deployed Claymores. Singleplayer The Claymore is only used once, it is in the mission Night Shift when Blackburn has to defend Campo and Faruk Al-Bashir inside the mall from incoming PLR. He is only given three claymores, and a sub-objective requires the player to forcefully plant a Claymore in order for the game script to proceed. Co-Op The Claymore is used in Hit And Run, when Snake 6-6 have to defend themselves from incoming enemies while downloading some intel. Each player is provided one Claymore only. It can also be used in Operation Exodus located near the ammo crates in the game, though it's entirely up to the player whether they want to use it or not. Multiplayer Claymores can be destroyed with any projectile weapon. They can also be removed using the Repair Tool's defuse ability, the Engineer's EOD Bot, or detonated remotely via the Recon's MAV. The player can avoid setting off an enemy Claymore by going prone or crouching before moving in front of it. Players wearing flak vests are protected from lethal damage if they have sufficient health. The IRNV scope and Thermal Optics can reveal deployed explosives, being highlighted in yellow or white much like other soldiers or vehicles. Claymores can be set off by any passing vehicle. Only light ground transports are severely affected, losing up to 35% health. Claymores can be set on vehicles, and will explode when enemy infantry pass within its sector. The enemy must be jogging or sprinting, same as if the Claymore was set on the ground. Claymores are not triggered by entering a vehicle, even if the mines are directly facing the driver's seat. Users can be killed by their own vehicle-mounted Claymores if set off by enemy gunfire or hard impacts. Patches After the 1.03 patch (December 2011), Claymores will persist for a few seconds after its user is wounded. The Claymores disappear when the user's revive window expires. Before the patch, if the owner was killed on the console versions, any deployed Claymores would remain where they were until detonated or replaced by another Claymore; on the PC version the Claymores would disappear when the owner died. The 1.04 patch (March 2012) increased the protection offered by the FLAK specialization, limiting damage on the wearer to 65% maximum. It also overwrote the 1.03 patch and made Claymores on the console versions disappear when the owner died, like on the PC version. Gallery ClaymoreRender.png|High-quality render of the Claymore. battlefield-3-claymore-4.jpg|A Claymore being held. battlefield-3-claymore-5.jpg|A Claymore on the ground. claymoredogtag.png|The Claymore Proficiency Dog Tag. Claymore Master Dog Tag.png|The Claymore Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 The M18 Claymore is a gadget featured in Battlefield 4 for the Support and Recon kits. A major difference from previous games in the series is that deployed Claymores will now actually launch tripwires that stick to nearby surfaces. In multiplayer, the wires can be seen by all players, but only enemies will trigger the mine by walking through the wire. However, in Hardcore, Claymores will be triggered by any player, and thus may cause a teamkill. Unlike Battlefield 3, players cannot crouchwalk or crawl past a Claymore, as the tripwire will immediately set it off. A poorly-placed Claymore may have few or no tripwires, and thus can only be triggered by direct fire or other explosives. Tripwires that attach to certain moveable objects—such as automatic doors—may be set off by the object's movement. In Singleplayer, Claymores can be used by Recker on several occasions, notably during the Shanghai and the Kunlun Mountains missions. Trivia *In Battlefield 2, the front of the Claymore says "DENNA SIDA MOT FIENDEN", which means "This side towards the enemy" in Swedish, this is a reference to DICE, a Swedish video game developer. * In Battlefield 4, if a Claymore is placed in an elevator or facing into an elevator, its tripwires will disappear and re-launch when the elevator stops moving. * In Battlefield 4, It is possible to avoid breaking the Claymore's tripwires by crawling, crouching, or even jumping over them. External links *M18 Claymore on Wikipedia References ru:Клеймор Category:Training Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Explosives Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Anti-infantry mines Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Online Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4